Mottos
''Lusus naturae - A freak of nature'' 'Magister artis ingeniique largitor venter''' - ''Necessity is the mother of all invention 'Magna res est vocis et silentii temperamentum''' - ''The great thing is to know when to speak and when to keep quiet 'Maior risus, acrior ensis: quadragesima octava regula quaesitus''' - ''The bigger the smile, the sharper the knife: the 48th rule of acquisition 'Manus in mano''' - ''Hand in hand 'Mater artium necessitas''' - ''Necessity is the mother of invention 'Maxima debetur puero reverentia''' - ''We owe the greatest respect to a child 'Maximus in minimis''' - ''Great in little things 'Me fallit''' - ''I do not know 'Me oportet propter praeceptum te nocere''' - ''I'm going to have to hurt you on principle 'Meliora cogito''' - ''I strive for the best 'Melius est praevenire quam praeveniri''' - ''Better to forestall than to be forestalled 'Melius tarde, quam nunquam''' - ''Better late than never 'Meum pactum dictum''' - ''My word is my bond 'Mihi cura futuri''' - ''My concern is the future 'Minus habens''' - ''Absentminded 'Mirabile visu''' - ''Wonderful to behold 'Morituri te salutant''' - ''Those who are about to die salute you 'Mors ultima ratio''' - ''Death is the final accounting 'Mortvi non mordant''' - ''Dead me don't bite; Dead men tell no tale 'Multum in parvo''' - ''Much in little. (small but significant) 'Multun, non multa''' - ''Much, not many (quality not quantity) 'Mundus vult decipi, ergo decipiatur''' - ''The world wants to be deceived, so let it be deceived! 'Mundus vult decipi''' - ''The world wants to be deceived 'Munit haec et altera vincit''' - ''One defends and the other conquers 'Mvlti svnt vocati, pavci vero electi''' - ''Many are called but few are chosen 'Mvndvs vvlt decipi''' - ''The world wishes to be deceived there's a sucker born every minute 'Nascentes morimur - ''From the moment we are born, we begin to die' ''Natura abhorret a vacua''' - ''Nature abhors a vacuum' ''Natura in minima maxima''' - ''Nature is the greatest in the smallest things' ''Natura nihil fit in frustra''' - ''Nature does nothing in vain' ''Natura, artis magistra''' - ''Nature, the mistress of art '(underworlder fam) ''Navigare necesse est''' - ''To sail is necessary' ''Ne cede malis''' - ''Yield not to evils' ''Ne humanus crede''' - ''Trust no human' ''Ne nimium''' - ''Not too much' ''Nec laudas nisi mortuos poetas: tanti non est, ut placeam, perire''' - ''If only dead poets are praised, I'd rather go unsung' ''Nec mortem effugere quisquam nec amorem potest''' - ''No one is able to flee from death or love' ''Necessitas non habet legem''' - ''Necessity knows no law' ''Nemo ante mortem beatus''' - ''Nobody is blessed before his death. We never know what is future preparing for us!' ''Nemo dat quod non habet''' - ''No one gives what he does not have' ''Nemo gratis mendax''' - ''No man lies freely. A person with no reason to lie is telling the truth' ''Nemo liber est qui corpori servit''' - ''No one is free who is a slave to his body' ''Nemo nisi mors''' - ''Nobody except death (will part us). (Inscription in the wedding ring of the Swedish Queen Katarina Jagellonica)' ''Nemo saltat sobrius nisi forte insanit''' - ''Nobody dances sober unless he's insane' ''Nemo saltat sobrius''' - ''No man dances sober' ''Nemo sine iudex''' - ''No one is a judge of himself' ''Nemo surdior est quam is qui non audiet''' - ''No man is more deaf than he who will not hear' ''Neutiquam erro''' - ''I am not lost' ''Nihil sub sole novum''' - ''Nothing new under the sun' ''Nil actum credens dum quid superesset agendum''' - ''Thinking nothing done, while anything was yet to do' ''Nil sine numine''' - ''Nothing without the Divine Will' ''Nolens volens''' - ''Whether one likes it or not; willing or unwilling' ''Noli nothis permittere te terere''' - ''Dont let the bastards get you down' ''Nolite id cogere, cape malleum majorem''' - ''Don't force it, get a bigger hammer' ''Nomina stultorum parietibus haerent''' - ''The names of foolish persons adhere to walls (Fools names and fools faces are often seen in public places.)' ''Non bis in idem''' - ''Not twice for the same thing' ''Non est vivere sed valere vita est''' - ''Life is not being alive but being well (life is more than just being alive)' ''Non ignara mals, miseris svccvrrere disco''' - ''No stranger to misfortune myself I learn to relieve the sufferings [of others' ''Non mihi, non tibi, sed nobis''' - ''Not for you, not for me, but for us' ''Non quis, sed quid''' - ''Not who, but what' ''Non semper erit aestas''' - ''It will not always be summer (be prepared for hard times)' ''Non serviam''' - ''I will not serve' ''Non sibi sed suis''' - ''Not for one's self but for one's people' ''Non sibi, sed patriae''' - ''Not for you, but for the fatherland' ''Non sum qualis eram''' - ''I am not what / of what sort I was (I'm not what I used to be.)' ''Non teneas aurum totum quod splendet ut aurum''' - ''Do not take as gold everything that shines like gold' ''Non timetis messor''' - ''Don't Fear the Reaper' ''Non uno die roma aedificata est''' - ''Rome was not built in one day (either)' ''Nulla regula sine exceptione''' - ''There is no rule/law without exception' ''Nulla vit melior quam bona''' - ''There's no life better than a good life' ''Nullum crimen sine lege, nulla poena sine lege''' - ''No crime and no punishment without a (pre-existing) law' ''Nullum magnum ingenium sine mixtura dementiae''' - ''There is no one great ability without a mixture of madness' ''Numquam non paratus''' - ''Never unprepared' ''Nvllvm qvod tetiget non ornavit''' - ''He touched none he did not adorn - not simply 'the Midas touch', or 'he left things better than he found them', but a tribute to a Renaissance man'''